


3 AM Thoughts

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superheroes have off days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM Thoughts

Even superheroes have off days, Barry reasons. They must. They’re still normal people doing normal things. He watches Netflix and avoids karaoke bars like the plague, that’s normal, right?

Still, there are some things that maybe he should learn to do as a superhero. Like say 'no.' Like say 'stop, we need to stop, this is a bad idea. For both of us.'

But then again, things wouldn’t be nearly as entertaining that way, Barry thinks, glancing over at the body sprawled across the sheets next to him. Things would be a lot more overwhelming if he didn’t let himself get distracted every once in a while. Things would be harder if he didn’t let himself get swept away, give up on thinking.

Things might be easier if he had said no, but they would be so boring.

Barry hates boring. And if the opposite of that means throwing himself into adrenaline-charged showdowns with meta-humans, and fights of a different nature, all skin and nails and teeth, then, well-

Barry’s changed a lot since he became the Flash. Maybe this recent change shouldn’t be so surprising after all. Maybe not saying no isn’t such a bad thing.

Maybe an off day is just what he needs.

Beside him, Leonard Snart sleeps on, bruises littering his skin and a blissed-out half-smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
